


A Cup of Tea

by planetundersiege



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dialogue, F/M, Love Realization, Major Illness, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Peacock Miraculous, Post Season 2, Regret, Self-Worth Issues, Self-blaming, Spoilers, Why Did I Write This?, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Worry, barely, major angst, weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Thanks to a cup of tea, Gabriel realizes how sick Nathalie really is. He has never felt worse.MAJOR SPOILERS FROM THE SEASON 2 FINALE





	A Cup of Tea

Gabriel entered Nathalie’s room, holding a cup of warm tea. He had given a slight knock, and as he opened the door, he saw the woman lying in her bed, changed into her nightgown, still couching after having used the peacock miraculous. A strain of guilt hit him as he saw her, she was clearly in pain, and it was all his fault. If he had come up with a better plan, she wouldn’t have used the miraculous, the dangerous thing. He knew what would happen, and she did too, but she had done it anyway.

“Nathalie.” he said, with a low voice, not wanting to startle her. “I brought you some tea.”

He walked towards her bed, and slowly handed the cup into her shaking hands, she was still couching, and she almost spilled it over her sheets. The tea was still warm, but no steam, so she took a small sip. Gabriel could see that Nathalie had trouble with just keeping the tea down, but a weak smile appeared on her face, before she put the cup onto her nightstand. She really was weak, it was Gabriel who had carried her up towards her bed, the guilt hitting him for every step he took with her in his arms.

“Thanks.” was Nathalie’s answer, and her voice killed something inside of Gabriel. It was exactly like last time, he couldn’t go through this again. He couldn’t lose another person so dear to him, anything but that. Anyone but Nathalie, she deserved so much better than this fate, yet here she was, in bedrest.

“How are you feeling?”

He already knew the answer, yet he had to ask. Nathalie knew he was worried, she herself knew the nature behind the broken miraculous and its curse, but she didn’t know how fast it could empty someone of their energy. He couldn’t act terrified, she deserved more than to worry. But it was all his fault.

All his fault.

She couched.               

“You don’t… need to… to… worry about me. I … wanted to … help you, no … matter the cost.”

No matter the cost…

She really was loyal to him, she would do anything for Gabriel.

But when the cost could be her life, it was too much. Not Nathalie.

He had told her to never use the miraculous, but she had done it for his sake, to help him. He gulped, he had a hard time just forming words, scared about the things that would come. He never wanted anyone else to suffer like this, for her to suffer like this. Especially her, Nathalie meant so much to him, but he had been too dumb to really realize it until now, when it may already be too late. Too late to save her life. What would he say? He couldn’t exactly beg for her forgiveness, because it was all his fault. If it weren’t for him, Nathalie wouldn’t be lying there, pale and weak.

What would he do?

It hurt too much.

“Nathalie, please don’t say that, please never say something like that again. I care about you, and I want to know how you’re feeling.”

He heard the cracks in his own voice, so he moved his hand, gently touching Nathalie’s, she was cold, another sign of the symptoms moving forward.

“I told you, I wanted this. It was the only way to help you. I knew the risks, I knew about the nature of the peacock miraculous. It’s not your fault, it’s all mine, but I would do it again and again to help you, that’s my job. And if something happens to me, I’m just glad it’s not you. I’m not that important.”

Not that important…

He saw the weak smile on her lips, and that was the moment, Gabriel broke.

He fell down onto his knees, tears already streaming down his cheeks, as he looked at her, Nathalie. He had a hard time breathing, and all he could do, was to let the tears out, there was no other way. The built up grief inside of him had grown too strong, and he couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t take this, Nathalie was sick thanks to him, but the worst part was far worse. The worst part was how nonchalantly Nathalie talked about her being replaceable, that he mattered more, and that it wouldn’t matter if she died because of him. She acted like dying for him was part of her job, the right thing to do to please him, but it really wasn’t.

He wished she hadn’t interfered.

He wished he had been defeated.

Because then, Nathalie would be safe, free from all of this.

Then he would have a clean heart, now he felt like shackles were dragging him down, wanting him to fall and never let go. He would have another life on him, and not just any life.

Her life.

Nathalie’s.

She deserved so much more than this, yet only cared about him instead of herself. It made Gabriel sick. He wanted Nathalie to realize how much she meant to him, how this shouldn’t be her fate, that she was important. Gabriel would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to her, yet, it seemed like that was fate’s cruel way of punishing him. Torturing a poor, selfless woman who deserved so much more.

“Please Nathalie, never say things like that every again. You are important to me, don’t talk like you’re replaceable. You’re not. You’re far from that. I promised myself I wouldn’t let anything ever happen to you, I promised myself I would keep you safe, but here you are. It’s all my fault Nathalie, and I care too much about you too see you like this, it breaks my heart. I just can’t lose you, I can’t.”

He saw Nathalie’s face, still weak, but he saw that she was surprised. Probably over him opening up right beside her, but it was true, he cared for her. He wanted her here beside him, not dead.

“You mean… you don’t want to lose me… like you lost her?”

“No, I don’t want to lose _you_. Nothing in the world, would compare to the pain of losing you Nathalie, so please, stay with me.”

“Gabriel…?”

“Please, get better, for me.”


End file.
